


On a Roll.

by The_Lady_smaell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Genma gets Creative, I still love these guys so much, Iruka hates his life, Jounin abuse, Ninken abuse, Prankster Iruka, Unbeta'd, brain vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: In which Iruka attends his own funeral after losing a bet, Kakashi is amused then annoyed then amused again, the Jounin are not impressed and the Ninken have an identity crisis.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	On a Roll.

**Author's Note:**

> So please don't kill me, I know it's been a while since I've done anything here. I'm just getting back into writing and I am trying to get back to everything.

A/N: So it’s been a while since I actually published anything…. And I just got back into this fandom. In the .. several... years that I've been gone a lot has happened and I've 'matured' as a person. I got a new job which I love and I became a mum of my own little hellion.

I blame this _entirely_ on her.

This is pure stupidity but hopefully someone will get a giggle out of it.

Title: On a Roll.

Summary: In which Iruka attends his own funeral after losing a bet, Kakashi is amused then annoyed then amused again, the Jounin are not impressed and the Ninken have an identity crisis.

Rating: Mature. For a lot of potty mouths.

Genre: Humour, humour and more humour.

Iruka sat at the end of the table with a cloud of doom hanging over his head, beside him Izumo and Kotetsu playfully bickered with one another sloshing their drinks all over the table. Opposite them Anko and Raido were chatting jovially while Genma cleared his throat and stood dramatically, a look of such fake sadness affixed to his features that Iruka rolled his eyes and then glared daggers at the Tokubetsu-Jounin

_‘Damn bastard’ _He thought darkly _‘It’s his fucking fault I’m in this mess.’_

In all fairness that wasn’t _entirely_ true, the brunette had not exactly been forced into participating in the bet; but what _was_ Genma’s fault was how the outcome had been rigged to literally land him in shit creek without a paddle.

_‘Kami damn conniving son of a water slug. I will make you rue ever being born’_

Completely oblivious to the grim reaper glare being levelled at him Genma started his speech, senbon clicking between his teeth.

“Friends, Shinobi, Countrymen, lend my you ea…”

“Fucking BOOOO!!!” Anko hissed throwing an empty sake bottle at the mans head.

Beside her Raido jeered in agreement and the two Chūnin opposite began throwing snacks in response to Anko’s outburst. Unfazed by his friends rambunctiousness Genma dodged the bottle with ease and caught the snacks in his mouth and happily munched them before continuing with his bastardized speech.

"I come to bury Iruka and sure as fuck praise him; as what he's about to do will surely live after him…."

Iruka groaned, pressing his forehead into his hands before downing the fresh bottle of sake Izumo had oh so kindly placed in front of him. He shot his friend a small grimace of thanks The bandana'd Chūnin just ruffled the spiky ponytail; well attempted to, Izumo's aim was a little off due to the copious amounts of alcohol he'd already consumed and it was more of a face ruffling than a hair ruffling.

"And Iruka is an honourable man. He has brought many a Jounin to their knees…"

Holy fuck was Gemma still going, had he literally adapted the entire fucking speech? The Chūnin sensei just blinked as the warm alcohol induced flush overtook him. He should be flattered that Genma had actually gone out and indulged in some real culture to prepare for this, in any other circumstance he would have been downright impressed at the Tokubetsu-Jonin's unusual show of creativity but as previously stated _this was his fucking fault._

Kotetsu leant across Izumo causing the other man to yelp in protest as his access to booze had been momentarily cut off.

"So 'Ru you have any idea what you're going to do yet?"

Iruka grabbed another bottle from the seemingly endless supply and once again downed it one.

"Not a clue.." He only ever so slightly slurred "..Maybe kill Genma and defect to Suna?"

Izumo shoved the dark haired man off his lap and on the second attempt managed to land his elbow on the table and point at the brunette.

"Nope, not gonna get you off…"

Izumo stopped and blinked and then started giggling like a thirteen year old girl at his choice of phrasing, Kotetsu soon joined in and Iruka just rolled his eyes in fond exasperation.

_Honestly why am I surrounded by childre…._

The brunette's thought petered off and his eyes went very, very wide as a sudden thought popped into his head. Slowly, ever so slowly, a shit eating grin broke across his face causing the two other Chūnin to back away clutching their delicate parts in pure terror.

They knew that grin.

It meant nothing but trouble.

Iruka sat back in his chair, taking a long, slow sip of his current bottle mulling over the idea in his head. He was probably never going to get away with it, hell they were _all_ expecting him not to get away with it; hence his pre-demise wake. But fuck it if he was going to go out then he was going to go out in fucking style. He would make it something the village, no, not just the village, the whole Kami damn ninja world would not forget in a hurry. Iruka listened attentively to the end of Genma's speech already plotting out his next move. It would take a few days to set up everything but it would certainly make an exceedingly memorable October 31st.

Trick or treat _indeed_.

By this point both Raido and Anko had both noticed the shit eating grin on Iruka's face and had joined their fellows in cowering away from the brunette.

"And my heart is in the coffin with Iruka, where he can bloody well keep it… fucking zombies."

Genma finished his speech with an exuberant flourish and almost face planted into the table. Noting the lack of applause he turned to his fellow nin and asked.

"Something I missed…?"

A few nights later a lone, dark figure leapt across Konohagakure with purposed intent.

Checking their supplies they cast a long, loving gaze of the village they were about to plunge into chaos as if to drink the memory in before the inevitable fallout.

Steeled and prepared they leapt from the roof toward the Hokage's office.

There was mischief afoot.

Kakashi Hatake cast a bored eye down at the obnoxiously coloured book in his hand completely oblivious to the world around him. He wandered through the streets of Konoha with a practiced ease and his usually air of lazy nonchalance, absent-mindedly taking in the ghoulish decorations adorning a great deal of the shop and house fronts.

_'October 31st'_ His brain helpfully supplied.

The Copy-nin sighed, Halloween was, to quote a certain Nara, such a drag. He had no time for the sheer volume of hyperactive children running around to get their sugar fix often through less than savoury means. He remembered last year when he had mistakenly opened the door and been blackmailed into giving a horrible little shit all the money in his wallet just to get her to _stop fucking crying_ and making everyone look at his damn front door.

Kakashi mentally shuddered at the memory, he still got dirty looks from his neighbours to this day.

So yeah, he fucking hated Halloween.

Well he could fix that problem pretty easily with a nice mission that preferably took him out of the village overnight, maybe something reconnaissance based that meant he was nowhere near civilisation.

He had always liked a camp out.

Plan firmly affixed in his mind the Jounin traced out the familiar steps to the missions office, hoping that none of this nonsense had spread there.

He approached the familiar door and there was a brief moment of something that caused Kakashi to pause. The silver haired nin shook his head and rolled his eyes, he was in home territory nothing was going to happen.

He realised how wrong he was the second he took a step through the door.

There was a small flash of chakra as the trap sprung itself, Kakashi tried to jump away but it was too late. There was a puff of sweetly smelling, bright purple, _glittery_ smoke that made the copy-nin both want to vomit and sneeze at the same time.

Urgh, why did it have to be _glitter?_ That shit got _everywhere._

"I see you too have been caught by the youthful frivolity my eternal rival."

And _just_ to top it all off there was Gai.

It took a few seconds for the smoke to clear but Kakashi immediately wished it hadn't when his gaze fell upon his 'eternal rival'.

The man was sans his usual green singlet and was instead dressed like something out of his nightmares. His usual bowl cut had been dyed a shocking green and his skin was now silver but that wasn't the worst part, no that went to the ludicrously tight red Speedos that left _nothing_ to the imagination and _yup_ there was his gag reflex right there. The whole getup was topped off by red shoulder pads, gloves and boots and Kakashi suddenly wished he'd gotten out of the village a lot sooner.

He wondered how much he'd get if he defected to Suna and then immediately chased the thought away.

He looked at Gai again and Suna was back on the table.

Deciding to try and reclaim some of his sanity the copy-nin took a look around the room and found a gaggle of Jounin ranging from mildly perturbed to enormously furious. Each of them was garbed in some ridiculous costume that looked straight out of some pre-genin's nightmare. Across the room he could see Asuma casually leaning against the wall his usual uniform replaced with a lurid pair of flowery swimming trunks and his usually dark skin dyed a bright salmon pink.

He looked completely unfazed by his change in clothing and was seemingly just content to watch the chaos unfold.

And unfold it did.

"What the actual fuck!!!!"

It appeared one of the random Jounin had finally had enough and was ready to spur into action. He marched up to the desk where the two regular Chūnin and Genma of all people were sitting, a pile of mission scrolls balanced precariously in front of them. Kakashi frowned, where was Iruka? He always had the early shift on Thursdays before his weapons class in the afternoon. Feeling slightly put out at not being able to annoy the volatile brunette he watched the action unfold.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" The Jounin bellowed jabbing a finger at the desk staff, his dyed skin turning an interesting shade of green as he flushed in sheer rage.

The desk Chūnin, (Kakashi was pretty sure his name was Izumo) just sighed and hid his face behind his hand. Whether it was to hide his frustration or imminent breakout into hysterical laughter the copy-nin couldn't quite tell. After a moment they appeared to have composed themselves and addressed the Jounin.

"I'm afraid I'm as clueless as you are Jounin-sama."

_'Oh he's good' _Kakashi thought to himself _'He almost convinced me with that faux innocence.'_

He could certainly tell that the Chūnin pair at least had _some _idea of what was going on, it also didn't help that Genma was practically vibrating with mirth which was a dead giveaway to anyone who knew the Tokubetsu-Jonin reasonably well.

The Jounin (who Kakashi had now mentally dubbed Chad) clearly wasn't appeased by the Chūnin's response.

"Then why the fuck haven't you been affected!?"

Beside Izumo the other Chūnin (Ko...Taku?) shrugged "It's obviously keyed into high levels of chakra Jounin-sama, such lowly Chūnin's as us probably didn't have the strength to trip it."

The copy-nin just about managed to suppress the snigger at the simpering, saccharine tone. It was more likely that whoever has set up this elaborate prank keyed the trap to specifically ignore certain chakra signatures; apparently Chad was too much up his own arse to realise it.

How the _fuck_ was this guy even a Jounin?

Finally bored of the whole scenario Kakashi went to once again pull out his infamous reading material only to discover that it had vanished without a trace. The lone grey eye narrowed in extreme annoyance.

_'That conniving little fucker.'_

Ok, that was it, Kakashi had officially had enough of this situation. It was one thing to prank the Jounin it was _entirely_ another thing to mess with his beloved Icha Icha.

Whoever had done this was going to _pay._

Biting the end of his thumb he quickly flashed through the hand signs for his summoning jutsu and slammed his hand on the floor.

Instead of the usual white smoke the pack appeared in an explosion of purple and glitter, _fucking glitter_ and Kakashi was fully prepared to keep up the totally justified anger, until he saw his nin-ken.

And….

And….

What the actual fuck.

The entire pack was decked out in what could only be described as _lurid _costumes and once again the copy-nin found his iron will being tested because they looked absolutely ludicrous.

Pakkun looked up with the most baleful look Kakashi had ever seen and then sneezed as some of the obnoxious glitter found its way up his delicate nose.

As if physiologically linked the rest of the pack followed.

"What the hell is this brat?" Pakkun growled, nose twitching.

The copy-nin just gawked for a few seconds before apparently coming back to his senses, slowly he blinked, yup he wasn't dreaming. The pug just growled and Kakashi couldn't find himself able to take the nin-ken seriously.

How could he when he looked like _that_?

Instead of Pakkun's usual garb, the pug was now sporting a pink aviator cap, goggles and a tight pink body suit. The rest of the pack were similarly dressed in bright, cartoonish outfits and now the smoke had completely cleared they had finally noticed.

Bisuke whimpered and tried to gnaw through the red bodysuit, the red fire helmet slipping down over his eyes. Uhei sat as demurely as ever completely unfazed by the change in outfit.

The rest of the pack where having similar reactions either furiously trying to bite the offending items off or just ignoring the bizarre circumstance entirely. It was disturbing how much the pups mirrored the conflicting facets of his personality so effortlessly.

Pakkun had seemingly had enough of being ignored and leapt up biting him on the hand. Kakashi didn’t react, just shook the pug off narrowing his eye at him.

“Don’t give me that look brat, what cock-a-maney situation have you dragged us into now? You look like a moronic idiot.”

The copy-nin snorted, like Pakkun had _any_ room to talk. For the first time Kakashi actually looked down at the _ettire_ he’d been forced into.

In comparison to some of the other Jounin Kakashi's costume was fairly tame but it was still insulting. His usual silver hair had been coloured a dark brown and his Shinobi uniform had been replaced with a white and red jacket and navy cargo pants. They were well fitted and made him seem a lot smaller than usual. The only solace was that whoever had done this had at least had the sense of self preservation to not remove his mask; however that didn't mean it hadn't been fucked with. Instead of the dark material he was used to it was now more akin to his natural skin colour with a dopey fucking smile printed on the front.

He rolled his eyes, hard, then turned his attention back to the ninken.

"I need you to find who did this, if you can."

Akino sniffed indignantly his tawny fur contrasting with the royal blue costume.

"Who do you think we are Boss, the Inuzuka's?"

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk at the response "Okay boys, let's get to it."

The pack fanned out across the room sniffing the air and the many occupants of the room, after about ten minutes the dogs reconvened with the same findings.

"Same scent, four ways." Bull grunted in his gruff voice.

The copy-nin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_'Of course they weren't going to make it easy to find them.'_

He flicked his hands through the familiar hand signs and there was suddenly three more of him present.

"Right.." The original drawled "You know what to do, split up and find this asshole."

There was a unified nod, a displacement of air and then they were all gone.

Uhei sped ahead of Kakashi, the graceful greyhound taking in every nuance of their surroundings as they dashed along the rooftops of Konoha. Beside Kakashi Urushi was muttering under his breath his eternal look of anger etched across his face as he tried fruitlessly to shake off the turquoise woollen hat.

From below them they heard the odd gasp and joyful cry and it admittedly confused the copy-nin. Finally Uhei's head twitched and she darted down to the street below immediately on guard.

"Trail ends here boss." She said softly.

Kakashi leapt down from his perch, they were in a back alley behind what looked like a series of restaurants.

He sniffed the air and sighed this looked like a dead end, the faint aroma of chakra dispersal in the air. A shadow clone, so their opponent was reasonably well skilled and intelligent, his eyes caught something glint out of the corner of his eye and moved slowly toward it.

Kakashi quickly realised his mistake.

He'd taken maybe a few steps before the glint went _ping_ and shot past his face landing in something with a dull thunk. Literally a second later the floor beneath the copy-nins's feet disappeared and Kakashi didn't have the chance to react. He fell into the gaping hole that had appeared and landed in … garbage.

Just _fucking fantastic._

It appeared the assailant was clearly just trying to piss them off and not seriously hurt them, otherwise this hole would have been filled with pointy things and not stinky things.

With a slight growl he made the signs to release the jutsu, blatantly ignoring the doggy sniggers as he disappeared in a whiff of chakra smoke.

Kakashi grimaced as a flood of information hit him all at once. It seemed all three of the clones had dispersed themselves after not finding the enemy and falling into trap after trap and be rolled his eyes at some of the blatantly obvious ploys they fell into.

_'Really, helping an old lady across the road.' _For fucks sake he was going soft.

Kami he wouldn't be living this down anytime soon.

Shaking his head he surged forward the path turning into something familiar and almost welcome and _that _caused alarm bells to ring.

"Are you sure we're heading the right way?" Kakashi asked.

Pakkun's brow furrowed in annoyance while Shiba growled obviously irritated.

"Yes!" The grey dog answered sharply nearly missing a step as the green baseball cap once again fell into his eyes hindering his view.

Kakashi shrugged and carried on moving forward and soon a familiar building came into view.

_The academy._

He came to a stop on one of the many large trees ringing the academy grounds grey eye scanning the landscape warily. Kakashi had seen enough from his clone's memories to not trust the tranquil scene. In the distance he could see a lone figure setting up what looked like a crude obstacle course and instantly recognised the brunette, a smirk crossing his face.

So _this_ was where Iruka was hiding.

"Boss don't lower your guard." Pakkun growled "That's the source."

The copy-nin stared at the pug as if he'd grown a second head. Surely he was kidding, there was no fucking way that _prim, proper_ Iruka-Sensei had pulled a stunt like this. He knew the man had a wicked temper but he'd never shown himself capable of stooping to something so _childish_.

Pakkun rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Listen Boss, I'm telling you that's the source, tread carefully."

Kakashi heeded the warning despite not entirely believing them. Silently the Jounin and his summons dropped from the tree and casually skulked toward the Chūnin-Sensei.

Across the field Iruka felt the flickering of the chakra barrier he erected and it alerted him to the presence of another, several others actually. He didn't stop setting up the obstacle course but he used the activity to scout out who was approaching.

After a few long minutes a figure flanked by what Iruka could only assume was two dogs began to approach.

_'Aw fuck.' _

The brunette had been hoping he'd get a little longer to try and plan his escape but of course Kakashi would fuck that plan up, the Jounin just always seemed to know what to do to make Iruka's life miserable.

_'Well time to improvise.'_

The Chūnin remained calm as the copy-nin approached and had to bite his lip; as the Jounin came fully into view, at his handiwork. A sudden thought stuck Iruka and he slowly withdrew a silver whistle from his vest pocket and blew on it loudly just as Kakashi got within about 10 feet of him.

Behind him Iruka could feel the vibrations from the stampede of children racing outside and smirked.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"AIIIIEEEE ITS RIDER!!!"

The brunette stood rooted like a stone as a swath of four year old children ran past him like a river toward the horrified Jounin and ninken. Iruka could feel the lone grey eye boring into him with a silent promise of vengeance and he just shrugged with a smile on his face and headed back toward the building at a quicker pace than he had intended to show.

He literally had minutes before Kakashi evaded the kids and Rakiri'd him into a million little pieces.

Kakashi sighed as the kids swarmed around him.

_'You evil little shit Sensei, using the kids as a shield. I didn't think you had it in you.'_

He fucking _hated_ it when Pakkun was right.

Because there was no denying that Iruka was the perp now, the way he'd orchestrated that little stunt so perfectly _screamed_ guilt.

He honestly didn't know whether to be impressed or furious.

Kakashi had to admit he was certainly leaning more toward impressed. It appeared he, like a large portion of the Jounin had vastly underestimated the Chūnin sensei. It was a mistake he would not make twice.

Pakkun and Shiba looked torn somewhere between abject humiliation and absolute adoration. The kids had swarmed them immediately and were petting and tickling and rubbing, all the while screaming happily.

Kakashi wasn't faring much better than the dogs, he'd been mobbed by two brats who were looking up at him with pure hero worship and refusing to let go of his leg. The Jounin rolled his eyes and sent out a small chakra flare to call the rest of the pack to him and within minutes they jumped out of the forest landing beside him ready for action.

The kids stopped dead for about three seconds and then pounced on the newcomers, like a band of rabid hyena's. Bull just sat there patiently while the children clambered all over pulling the yellow costume with enthusiasm.

Noticing his moment of escape Kakashi slipped away and ran full speed toward the academy building.

He had a Chūnin to interrogate.

Iruka ran through the corridors of the academy as if the devil himself was at his heels. He highly suspected that Kakashi had already ditched his students and was headed his way. Luckily for him he literally knew every exit from the building both official and unofficial. The brunette just had to make it around the next corner and down the service hatch and he was home free.

Still sprinting he rounded the corner and ran face first into something solid. The brunette stumbled backwards losing his footing and ending up flat on his ass.

_'Well that's just embarrassing.'_

"My Iruka-Sensei you really should watch where you're going."

_'Well fuck.'_

Iruka looked up to see Hatake Kakashi staring down at him his visible eye crinkled into a half-smile that radiated irritation.

_'Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.'_

He back-pedalled along the floor for a few seconds before finding his feet and attempting to scarper away from the Jounin. The brunette made it about two steps before he felt a steely arm clamp around his shoulder pulling him flush against the other man.

"Going somewhere? I'm hurt Sensei, I was hoping we could have a little chat."

_'Oh I am so unbelievably dead.' _Iruka thought, not daring to struggle against his captor. Instead he summoned his most innocent, pathetic voice and hoped he could try and wangle an escape.

"Um … I'm not sure what you want to talk about Kakashi-sama."

The copy-nin's grip tightened imperceptibly and he let out a huff of a laugh.

"Well now I know where Izumo gets it from."

The Chūnin's brow furrowed in confusion _'Izumo? What the hell does Izumo have to do with this?'_

"I can see the smoke coming out of your ears Sensei, stop thinking so hard. Izumo used pretty much the exact same tone of voice earlier."

Kami-damned psychic Jounin.

"Um…." Iruka replied eloquently.

Kakashi chuckled again loosening his grip, not enough that Iruka could escape but enough that it didn't feel like he was trying to break the brunette's shoulder.

"So Sensei… What am I going to do with you….?"

Iruka felt his face pale, that one sentence sending totally justified fear through his system. He was going to fucking haunt Genma until his dying day.

"Ah… Kakashi-sama, you… you don't want to act to hasty here…"

The plea was pathetic even Iruka's ears and it made him mentally wince.

"Hasty? Oh I never act hasty. But I have to admit you've caused me quite a bit of trouble today… I feel I'm owed some recompense."

Kakashi smirked behind his mask enjoying how much his teasing was affecting the Chūnin. He felt the man in his grip just slump in defeat.

"Just make it quick Hatake, I'd like to start haunting Genma as soon as possible."

Ah, Genma. Kakashi should have known.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt you Sensei, I just want my book back."

Iruka froze at that, filled with sweet, bless'd relief before the smallest spark of anger flared inside him. He'd pulled this stunt, made the brunette feel like he was about to be cruelly murdered _just_ so he could get his bloody _porn_ back? Without even thinking he stomped on Kakashi's foot.

"You're an asshole Hatake."

Kakashi just shrugged looking completely pleased with himself.

Knowing he'd lost Iruka sighed and pulled the lurid orange book from his hip pouch and tossed it as hard as he could at the Jounin's head. The copy-nin snatched it out of the air without even trying and tucked it back where it belonged.

"Don't even think about pulling it out in front of the childre… FUCK!"

Oh god the kids, he'd _completely forgotten about the kids._

Now in a full on panic the brunette sprinted back toward the training grounds completely oblivious to the amused Jounin in tow.

Iruka hadn't quite been prepared for this.

The sudden stop of Kakashi behind him made him pretty sure he hadn’t been prepared for it either.

The kids were running around the kids obstacle course playing _nicely _with the Ninken, pretending to have adventures and saving the day. Iruka gawked, he usually couldn’t get the younger pre-genin to behave with anything short of threatening literal death (also known as contacting the child's parents) and yet here they were behaving.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen the pack this carefree.” Kakashi said a little in awe.

Iruka turned to him a little embarrassed.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen the pre-genin this well behaved.”

The copy-nin shrugged “Today has certainly been strange.”

Iruka laughed, he just couldn’t help himself. That was certainly rich coming from Kakashi, the man was well known for his odd disposition but in all honesty he couldn’t exactly argue with his assessment. After all he had the proof right in front of his eyes.

Deciding that it would probably be best to just leave the kids and Ninken to it Iruka sat down on the ground and watched them play. To his immense surprise Kakashi joined him looking somewhat pensive as he watched his pack frolick and play like they were pups again.

"I am sorry y'know…" Iruka mumbled.

The copy-nin shrugged demurely.

"I forgave you once I figured out you'd been forced into whatever this was. Besides, you didn't actually hurt anyone just mentally scarred them a bit."

The brunette closed his eyes and failed to hide his smirk.

"Gai-san?"

"Gai." Kakashi replied, in a revolted tone.

Iruka chuckled again feeling a little more at ease.

"I have to admit though I was impressed by the trap in the missions room, I assume you keyed it in to your friends chakra signatures so it didn't trigger on them."

The brunette hummed his reply the faintest tinge of a blush crossing his cheeks. Kakashi was right today certainly was strange, he'd been expecting to be literally murdered when the Jounin showed up and now here he was _complimenting_ him.

What on _earth_ was the world coming to?

It looked as if everyone was starting to wind down, the dogs had all huddled together panting and the kids had flopped down next to them huddling close to their warmth. Both men stood up and headed over to the mass of fur and limbs and while the kids didn't notice the approach the ninken certainly did and raised their heads at them.

Pakkun gave a wide yawn before giving both men a stare down.

"We're not moving so don't bother asking boss."

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't asking you to mutt."

"Good." Replied Bull, startling both men "Good pups, good play, good day at bay." He licked the head of one of the children who was curled into his side.

The copy-nin looked confused but Iruka understood the meaning behind those words, he'd endured enough of the fucking show during his research and it made him genuinely smile.

"Hey Boss.." Bisuke piped up a cheeky doggy grin on his face "I think we've found our new calling, this patrol business is pretty fun."

The look on what could be seen of Kakashi's face was too much for the Chūnin and he burst into peals of laughter barely holding himself upright.

"That's not nice Sensei, maybe I'll recind my forgiveness." He said scathingly.

Iruka was beyond caring at this point, he just couldn't stop. This whole situation was just absurd beyond belief and _oh my Kami _was Kakashi pouting?

"S-stop it Hatake… I c-can't…. B-breathe..."

This appeared to have no effect on Kakashi and he continued.

"So mean Sensei, I feel like you owe me dinner to truly apologize."

The cheeky git! But at this point the brunette couldn't exactly say no after all he'd put them through today.

"F-fine… just p-please stop m-making that face.."

"As you wish Sensei… " Kakashi relented "I'll meet you at Ichiraku's after you've finished with you afternoon classes. I look forward to hearing how you ended up in this mess as well learning about that identifier jutsu you built into your trap."

Iruka looked dumbfounded but before he could berate the Jounin he had disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

From his spot on the puppy pile Pakkun's stomach growled and he glared balefully at the brunette sensei.

"So whose feeding us lunch?"

Iruka slapped a palm to his forehead.

_That fucking bastard._

How the fuck did Iruka keep ending up in these situations?

~The End~

A/N: So that was a thing… I swear I tried to get this out on Halloween but life kinda got in the way. I love prankster Iruka far more than I should and I never seem to do him justice. So like I said this was blamed on my 2 year old, I was watching Paw Patrol with her the day before Halloween and for some reason my brain conjured up the image of the Ninken dressed up as the Paw Patrol and it refused to go away. Goddamn my stupid brain.

Please flame as appropriate ;p


End file.
